Robin's Sister
by BeMyFallenAngel
Summary: ADOPTED! God, what is he going to look like? Is he going to remember me? What if he does? What'll he do? she thought to herself. Every thought of him rejecting her when through her mind. You know you wanna press that button.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is first teen titans fanfic. Again, **_**DO NOT**_** kill me if it sux. I will alow flames, reviews, and helpful criticism, but nothing just like 'cool'. I don't roll that way. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans. I only own Cat.**

**Luvs ya!**

**~Fang's Fire (Kait)**

* * *

3rd person POV

Catherine, or Cat as her mom, dad, and twin brother called her, was wandering around Gotham City for the 7th time in 3 years looking for her brother. She knew what he was. He was the Boy Wonder. She hasn't seen him since her mom and dad died, but she remembered him even if he didn't remember her.

One night, she thought she saw him, but it was Batman alone. No one else was with him. So Cat decided she'd go up to the Wayne Manor.

Cat knocked on the door and a man in a suit, most likely a butler, opened it. "Yes. Can I help you, miss?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to Mr. Wayne. I know is adopted son, Dick Grayson." Cat said in her little-sweet-girl tone.

"Master Dick isn't here anymore. He lives in Jump City."

"But still, can I please talk to Mr. Wayne?" she said laying on the sweetness on very thick.

"He might have some extra time. If you'd like to come in, you can stay I the formal room." he said gesturing toward the inside of the house, and Cat thanked him while stepping inside.

The butler, who she learned was named Alfred, guided her in to the formal room. It was very big, with an expensive chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. Over all, everything was expensive.

"Now why would Richie leave this place?" she muttered to herself after Alfred left.

Suddenly, a very tall man came into the room without Cat hearing him.

"I'm not even sure what was going through his head that day." he said scaring her. Cat turned around quickly coming face to face, well more face to chest because he was so tall, with Bruce Wayne himself.

"Hello sir. My brother, Dick, was your adopted son. Your butler told me that he doesn't live here anymore, and I was wondering if it was true?"

"I'm sorry, but he isn't. If your so desperate to find him, he lives in Jump City, about and hour and a half from here. Do you know who he is?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Yeah. He's Robin and your Batman." Cat just wanted to get to Jump so she could find him.

"I could drive you there." Mr. Wayne said, like he was reading her thoughts. "I just have to be back before sunset."

Cat agreed and they got into a small sports car that wasn't the Bat mobile, more like a 1967 Chevy Camaro, heading southeast to Jump City. The radio was blasting 'Citizen/Soldier' by 3 Doors Down.

In the 90 minutes that took to get to Jump, Cat and Bruce, as she was asked to call him, talked about almost everything. From towns and cities they've been to, to recent movies, the biggest one being _Transformers II: Revenge of the Fallen._

In the distance, Cat could see the tall buildings. Every time they came near a city she wondered if it was Jump, depressing or happy. Then, finally, when they came into a city with a bay and a big tower shaped like a 'T' on a small island only bid enough for the building, they came to a stop on a street less than a mile from the tower.

"This is where I'm letting you out. Go up to the road around the back of the T Tower and walk up. Don't call Dick by his name, the Titans only know him as Robin. If he's there, remind Dick that he has a home but not a spot in crime fighting back in Gotham. Good luck." Bruce said.

Cat thanked him and walked the rest of Bruce's directions. She found everything easy enough.

When she got to the tower, it looked massive. Cat when to the front to look for a door. When she found it on the east side, she rang the bell. _God, what is he going to look like? Is he going to remember me? What if he does? What'll he do?_ she thought to herself. Every possibility of him rejecting her when through her mind. At last, she stopped thinking when a short green guy came to the door.

"Hey. I'm Beast Boy. What'd ya need?" he said.

"I-I need to see Robin." she said stuttering. Cat mentally slapped herself, but Beast Boy didn't seen to notice it.

"Yeah. Course. I just need to tell him who you are. So what's your name?" he said smiling. _He's pretty cool_ she thought, _damn girl, stay on task here._

"Just tell him the cat's found the bird. He should remember, but if he doesn't tell him it's Cat." she said. Their mom would always say that when they'd play hide and seek when they were little and she found him right away. _The cat's found the bird.._

* * *

**Gotta stop now before I put the whole story in to one chapter. Review**, **comment, criticize, flame, whatever you need to do. Don't worry, the button's not going to bite your head off if you hit it, but it will if you don't. Press it. You know you want to. **

**~Fang's Fire**


	2. Author's Note

**I'm sorry people. I'm getting massive writer's block. Plus school, homework, relationships, and god knows what. Again, I'm really sorry. Gonna keep working on it! Luvs yaz!**

**~Fang's Fire (Kait)**


	3. Cat!

I originally had the first bit in the 1stchapter, but I didn't want to put the whole story into the first chapter. So enjoy. Flame if you have to. Luvs yaz!

~Fang's Fire (Kait)

* * *

**(In the Titan's living room)**

"**Yo, Robin. Some girl came into the tower." Beast Boy yelled as he came into the room.**

"**Yeah. What'd she want? Who is she?" Robin said not paying much attention.**

"**She wants to talk to you. She gave me a name, but wanted to see if you'd remember something. Something like, the cat's found the bird." Beast Boy said resuming his place beside Cyborg and picking up his video game controller, while Starfire was looking from Beast Boy to Robin.**

**Robin's head snapped up from the news paper he was reading. "The cat? Cat!" and he bolted out of the room. At that moment everyone, but Raven who was in her room, followed him wondering what all this was about.**

* * *

**Cat was sitting in the long room that was like a waiting room in a doctor's office. She'd been sitting there for no more than three minutes when she heard her name being called. She stood up and from the doors on the other side of the room appeared her brother. **

**Robin ran down the aisle of armchairs and embraced his sister when he got over to her. She returned the embrace with tears stinging her eyes and sneaking down her cheeks onto his shirt. The other titans were standing in the doorway, starring at the scene. It was Cyborg who broke the silence.**

"**Uh, Robin, who's your friend?" he said pointing ay Cat. It was that moment, Robin realized that they were there. He let go of Cat and turned to his friends.**

"**This is my twin sister, Cat." he said.**

**The others looked from Robin to Cat, picking out similarities and differences between them. They definitely had the same hair and skin color, but they weren't sure about the eyes since Robin never took off his mask, but Cat's were a very light blue, almost like crystals. **

"**Except for the gender, you two are identical. Why didn't I see that?" Beast Boy said.**

"**We're not completely identical. His eyes are darker than mine. Take off the mask." she said now facing Robin.**

"**What? Why?" Robin asked socked.**

"**So that they can see the difference." she said simply. Robin sighed heavily, but he did and Cat was right. His eyes were a pretty good bit darker than her's. It was the first time the titans had seen their leader with out his mask. **

**But that's not what they were looking at. It was the fact that someone, other than Batman or Slade, when he was apprenticed, told him to do something, and he obeyed. Ever. **

**Another difference, was Robin was less than a quarter inch taller than Cat. **

"**So which of ya was born first?" BB said.**

**Robin was too busy putting his mask back on, so Cat did. "He's older than me by two hours." **

"**It is horrible, being the younger one, I mean." Starfire said. "It is not fun."**

"**That I could **_**really**_** deny. Really fun getting him angry." Cat said, winking. "Much fun."**

**With that said, Robin turned red. "Let's go into the living room. It's warmer in there." Now that Cat thought about it, it was cold in the room. **

**Together, they all walked up the tower with Cat and Robin in the back of the team, talking about what happened after Robin was taken out of the orphanage. Robin, of course still Dick, was taken as Batman's sidekick. AN it you already know this skip the rest of the paragraph**. After about six years, he was shot by the Joker. Batman fired him for his safety and came to Jump City to continue his crime fighting.

Cat, however, was left at the orphanage, wondering what had happened to her brother. Other than him, she had no friends. Even after he was taken as, Cat refers to his adoption, she didn't dare make friends for fear that they, too would be taken. For four, lonely years she stayed at there, then she felt a dire need to find Dick. So Cat broke out of the orphanage and made her way to Gotham city, where she stayed for the past three years. Cat was positive she had to go to Gotham since she knew Bruce Wayne was Dick's adoptive father. The Batman and Robin part she discovered on her own.

Once they got to the living room, Raven included as Starfire went to get her, Cat told her story to the rest of the titans from the day their parents died to when she came here with Bruce.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Cat said turning to Robin, who was on her right side like he always was when they were little, "Batman told me to tell you that you can always go back if you want, but not as a partner."

At this Robin frowned. "don't worry. I wasn't going back anyway." apparently he had issues with Batman.

* * *

**A/N: here. Gonna have to get back into gear here. Thank 4 reading!**

**~Fang's Fire**


	4. Good Night

**Hello peeps! Sorry it's been a while. I just got my first boyfriend, Gabe, and I've been hanging out with him a lot and haven't had too much time to type. Also there's been 2 massive snow storms in South Central PA. So, here is chapter 3! Luvs yaz!**

**~Fang's Fire (Kait)**

* * *

_Forgot Ages_

_Cyborg-20_

_Robin and Cat-19_

_Starfire-19_

_Raven-18_

_Beast Boy-16_

After they listened to Cat's story, Robin asked her if she's like to stay for a few nights.

"What the hell. I could stay for a while." she said. With this said Starfire jumped up from her seat and gave Cat a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh glorious! We can go to the mall of shopping together, and do the hanging out!" Starfire said.

"That sounds cool to me, but I can't breathe." Cat wheezed. Starfire let o of her blushing.

"Now that that's over, I'm going back to my room to meditate." Raven said in her monotone. "Too much excitement in the room for me."

After Raven had left, and everyone started normal, Sunday night activities, Robin went to show Cat her room. It was plain room, with a mahogany dresser, a four poster, black bed with pale green sheets and white covers, a window seat, an oak book shelf with a few books and a tan carpet. All in all it was a beautiful room to Cat.

"Wow. It's really pretty in here." she said looking around. "Much nicer than my old one."

"Yeah. I can imagine. God it still feels like I'm going to wake up soon. I can't believe you found me." Robin said crossing his arms and leaning on the wall next to the door. "It's just been so long."

"Yeah. How many years?" Cat asked looking back at him.

"Umm. I think ten, eleven years, maybe." Robin said after thinking for a minute.

"Damn. It has been long." then Cat noticed the look on his face. "Hey, are you okay?"

It took him a while to respond, "Yeah. I'm fine." he smiled at her reassuringly.

But Cat wasn't convinced. She always knew when he was lying. "No you're not. You're all mopey and it's bugging me 'cause I think I know what you're thinking." she waited a moment, then said, "You miss mom and dad, don't you?"

There was no point in lying to her now because she was right. Cat always knew what was on his mind, and he always knew what was on her's. "I just…" he sighed heavily and continued. "Seeing you made me think so much about when we were younger, when mom and dad were still alive. I haven't thought about them I'm a long time, and when you came here, all the memories, good and bad, rushed back into my mind." he moved from his spot on the wall to the bed and sat down.

Cat sat down next to him, letting his words sink in. She knew how he felt. She experienced the same thing.

"Remember those songs she's sing? Every Rose Has It's Thorn by Poison, Boardwalk Angel by Eddie and the Cruisers, With or Without You and Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For by U2, and Open Arms by Journey." (**A/N: yes I do know and love these songs. If you don't, look up a few, they are really sweet**) Cat asked.

"I always loved Open Arms and Boardwalk Angel." Robin said leaning back so that he was laying on the bed on his back. He took off his mask, thinking that Cat would want to talk to her brother, Richard. Not Robin. Then he heard singing, almost just like his mother's:

(Boardwalk Angel

Regular typing: Cat

**Bold typing: Robin**

_Italic typing: Both_)

"Little girl tonight, baby don't be blue.

Look at those party lights out on the avenue.

**You're out there on your own. **

**Spendin' all your time alone. **

**So come on girl, tonight,**

**I wanna be with you.**"

"This world has let you down,

Nearly broke your heart.

But tonight's the night,

For a brand new start.

**We'll leave this world behind.**

**Go walking on down the line. **

**So come on, girl just wait,**

**We'll make one dream come true."**

"_Meet me out on the boardwalk to night._

_Meet me down by the sea._

_We can dance 'neath the carnival lights,_

_On the shores of Jersey._

_Fall in love on a carousel, _

_My boardwalk angel." _

"_So meet me out on the boardwalk tonight._

_Meet me down by the sea._

_We can dance 'neath the carnival lights,_

_On the shores of Jersey._

_We'll fall in love on a carousel,_

_My boardwalk angel"_

"_Boardwalk angel._

_Boardwalk angel._

_I want you to stay by me._

_My boardwalk angel"_

They finished the song, Cat having tears in her eyes remembering her mother singing the same song to get them to sleep when they were no more than four years old. Robin had his head down, staring at his feet. Cat put her head on his shoulder, and only then did he notice that she was crying. He wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

After five minutes of silence, Cat, still with her head on his shoulder, sobbed, "I miss them so much."

Cat's sobbing surprised him. Cat was always the one that comforted Robin when he cried, and now, it was the other way around. He was also surprised to find that he'd started to cry. "I do, too."

They sat again until Cat fell asleep. Robin carefully pulled the white covers down toward the bottom, with Cat still on him and laid her down on the sheets, and pulled the comforter overtop of her. Robin grabbed his mask and started to leave the room. When he was half way out, he heard a small voice saying, "Night Richie."

Robin looked back and said, "Night Cat." and left to go to his room, a floor above Cat's.

* * *

**So I'm going to take a poll, two actually. **

**Poll 1: Who should Cat get in a relationship with?**

**Cyborg?**

**Speedy? (yeah I might add him)**

**Your Choice? (You can choose someone)**

**Nobody?**

**Poll 2: What should happen later in the story?**

**Cat get's captured by Slade?**

**Cat get's captured by the Joker?**

**Cat is a secret spy for Slade?**

**Think of something 4 me? **

**So, review, flame, criticize, answer the polls, just hit that button. It's not going to hurt ya. I pinky swear (they're a big deal to me), but if you don't, I'll bite ya. And that's not a threat, it's a promise.**

**~Fang's Fire (Kait)**


	5. ADOPTION!

A/N: Sorry guys, but I don't really have the ambition to continue this story, but I would love to see how it ends. This story is now up for adoption. For anybody who would like to adopt this story, PM me or send me an email at . Again sorry for anybody who loved this story.


End file.
